Voyage saisonnier
by Merry Moca
Summary: Le voyage vers l'ouest du groupe au fil des saisons... Quatre courts récits, un pour chaque saison. Attention au dernier, l'été, l'auteur n'a rien pris, et était plus que sobre !


Automne

Les feuilles orangées tombaient au sol, crissant sous les pas des voyageurs. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, et faisaient route vers l'ouest. Mais ils profitaient d'un petit détour pour passer par une forêt aux couleurs jaunes, marron, rouges. L'automne. Quelques animaux passaient par si, par là, n'étant remarqués que par le doux frottement de feuilles entre elles lorsqu'ils les traversaient. Tout était si reposant... Si l'on oubliait la dispute faisant s'agiter la forêt entre deux membres du groupe :

"Pourquoi tu m'a frappé ?!

- Parce que tu nous casse les oreilles avec tes j'ai faim, idiot de singe !

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je ne t'adresse plus la parole, na !

- Je t'y encourage, comme ça tu arrêteras de me casser les pieds !

- Vous n'avez pas fini vous deux ?! Un mot de plus et vous allez amèrement le regretter ! "

Oui, la forêt était paisible...

Hiver

Depuis quelques jours, Goku avait perdu son sourire et son appétit légendaire. Il neigeait. Mais aller savoir pourquoi, Sanzo était dans le même état de dépression que Goku. Il ne frappait plus, ne fumait plus, rien qu'il ne faisait habituellement. Le soleil était dissimulé par de bien sombres nuages...

Hakkai et Gojyo savaient que lorsqu'il neigeait, Goku repensait au temps où il était enfermé dans sa prison, mais pourquoi le moine blond s'y mettait il aussi ?

En effet celui ci était d'une humeur beaucoup plu morose. Plus encore que lorsque l'idiot de singe et le kappa se disputaient. Une seule raison : autant il était le soleil du plus jeune en apparence de la bande, autant celui ci était le seul qui mettait de la bonne humeur inconsciemment dans le groupe. Pas de singeries, pas de sourires. Cela affecté le moine plus qu'il ne le voulait. Ce serait il attaché au petit brun ? Il devait bien avouer que Goku avait une influence sur lui. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas des idioties ou les habituelles disputes avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges, il s'inquiétait. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi se mettait il lui aussi à être amorphe ? A cause de la neige, lui rappelant de sombres souvenirs à lui aussi... Vivement la fin de l'hiver... Comme ça, il retrouvera l'idiot de singe attachant.

Printemps

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Hakkai n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux cerisiers en fleurs.

L'équipe continuait d'avancer toujours plus loin vers l'est, et maintenant traversait une verte contrée dans laquelle poussaient beaucoup d'arbres divers, et des fleurs toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Un vrai petit paradis. Et ils passaient par une allée composée de ces arbres aux doux fruits rouges. Les pétales des fleurs doucement rosés voletaient et tombaient mollement sur le sol, ayant finis leurs ballets.

Si il les trouvait si beau, était ce par ce que son coeur et son âme étaient apaisés ? Depuis la mort de son aimée, il s'était sentit vide, seul la soif de sang pouvant l'apaiser. Mais depuis que les moines lui ont donné un nouveau nom, tout avait changé. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant, devenant meilleur de jours en jours. Cette rémission lui était en tous points bénéfique, et il ne remerciera jamais assez le ciel de lui avoir accordé une nouvelle vie.

Ete

Chaud, chaud, et encore chaud. Qui avait inventé l'été, 'tain ?! Cela ne servait à rien ! Seulement à faire transpirer, à avoir soif et boire comme un trou (ça par contre c'était bien, comme ça il n'avait pas à se justifier !). Et en plus, cela donnait encore plus faim à l'idiot de singe qui lui servait de compagnon. Idiot fou de bananes même si il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Une banane, ça n'enlève pas la soif. Seulement à attirer les singes. Ah, du singe... Nan, pas assez rafraîchissant. Soif, il avait soif... Tiens, et si il pompait toute l'eau que contenait un singe pour la boire ? A moins qu'il n'y en ai plus dans une banane ?

Et voilà justement un singe mangeant une banane !

"Soif !

- Au secours, un kappa pervers est à mes trousses !"


End file.
